Bayseph! a Joe Jonas Fan Fiction Story
by T.A. Danga
Summary: Bayilee is a girl whose best friend is Joe. Bayilee has known Joe forvever but hse wants to be more than friends. On her 17 birthday, Joe promises to marry her, but will their relationship last? Will they really get married? Read to find out!


"You're my best friend and I'll never change that!" my best friend, Joseph said. I loved Joseph. Im ean I really did. I've known him since birth basically but every time I asked him out, he would laugh and say something about our age difference wich is only two years apart! He'd never take my love for him seriously! That's why I lated him! (love and yet hate him.) I always wanted Bayseph to erupt. That would be a draem come true. "Bayliee you'd better be heading home!: Joseph said. "Fine let me grab my purse and umbrella." I said. I went into his house and grabbed my purse and I couldn't find my umbrella. Did I not bring it? "Hey I didn't bring my umbrella." I said. "Fine, looks like I have no choice but to walk my best friend home." Joe said, grabbing Nick's umbrella. I smiled happily as I pushed my purse up on my shoulder.

We walked outside. Joe put up the umbrella. Shielding him and myself from the rain. "So it's a no, movies?" I asked. I could tell Joe was ignoring me. I coughed. Joe looked at me. "So I guess it's a no to movies?" I asked. "I don't wanna' talk about it." Joe said. He looked forward. My gaze shifted to my shoes. I felt a hand on my back. I looked at Joe. He had a smile on his face. He was the one with his hand on my back. "Aren't you cold?" Joe asked. "Nope. Because I know you won't let me wear your baseball jacket!" I said, angrily. "Yeah, I would, anything for the sake of friendship!" Joe said, taking his jacket off. This was the jacket that Joe had gotten back when he played baseball at the age of 15. It's amazing he could still fit into it. He draped the jacket over my shoulders. By myself I put the jacket on all the way. I looked at the emblem on the breast. It said: "Wyckoff Hawks. 2004-2005." He played baseball on the varisty team as a freshman. My hero, Joseph determined to defy the ordinary!

We came to my doorstep. "Okay later." Joe said. "Okay bye!" I said, quickly going into the house and shutting the door. I took the jacket off and hung it on a hook as someone knocked on the door. I answered it. "Do I get a hug?" Joe asked. "Which kind of hug, a best friend hug or a boyfriend and girlfriend hug?" I asked. Joe gave me a stern look. "C'mon Bayliee. I deserve best friend hug!"Joe said. I gave him a retarded quick hug and shut the door in my best friend and my wanna'-be boyfriend's face. I grabbed the jacket from the hook and took it to my room. Upstairs my whole room was decorated in Joe stuff. From posters to bobble heads. From pillowcases to photo albums of us together! It was like my own little Joseph Adam Jonas shrine. He'd think it was creepy so I never allowed him to come into my room. Though I know he wants to, to find out what I was hiding. "What're you hiding in your room?" Joe would ask. "Oh nothing!" I'd say. Though I'd be wanting to say: "It's a memorial of you Joseph. A memorial of all the moments we've shared. I don't want to forget them because I love you!!" But how goofy would that sound to Joe? He'd be taking it like a monkey was talking to him! Though every word of that was true!

The next day Joe was quite angry that I had taken his jacket and never gave it back, but when we hung out we began to avoid the topic, which means...I kept the jacket. "Bayilee can I ask you something?" Joe asked one day...my 17 birthday to be exact. Could it be the day? The day I dreamed about for the past 16 years? Could Joseph Adam Jonas really be wanting to ask me out...on my birthday? "What Joe?" I asked, not expectantly. "Does my breath smell good?" Joe asked. "Why do I have to smell you breath?" I asked. "I have a date tonight." Joe said. "And I wanna' smell good in case she makes a move." Joe added. I was in shock. Joe, my best friend was going on a date on my birthday...the day I hoped he'd ask me out. The day I thought would be the best in my life!! "Joseph, what time's the date?" I asked, angrily. "Uh...7:30." Joe said. My face fell...he was supposed to be at my house at 7:30 for my birthday!! "Joseph Adam Jonas. Do you realize what today is?" I asked, hoping he'd remember it was my birthday. "Uh... Thursday!" Joe said, oblivious to the fact. "No. It's my birthday!" I said. "Really?" Joe asked. "What're you now...12?" Joe asked. "12? Try 17!" I said. "Really?" Joe asked. "Yeah...and you're gonna' be at my party!" I stated. "No...I have a date!" Joe said. "Joseph Adam Jonas. You're gonna' be at my party!" I said. "Bayilee Marie Thomas. I have a date, and I don't have to go to your stupid little kid party!!" Joe said. "I'm not a little kid...I'm 17!!" I said. "It's a little kid party!" Joe said. "Whatever!" I said. "Well, I'm going on that date wether you like it our not!" Joe exclaimed. "I won't like it!" I said. "Well I'm still going on it!" Joe said. "Then I guess you're not my best friend anymore!" I said. "Guess not!" Joe said.

He walked off without another word! I had lost my best friend! I crouched down on the hard concrete and put my face in my hands. Shielding my tears! That night at 7:30 I sat down on my basement couch, crying wishing Joe were there, missing Joe. Everyone was enjoying my birthday party...everyone except me!! After my party as everyone started leaving in their fancy cars, I stood there...oblivous to my surroundings. After everyone was gone, I walked upstairs to my room and crouched in my corner. My specific corner where I went when I was angry or sad. I've gone there so many times, that I put a beanbag chair and a cup holder there. My mom came into my room. "Bayilee, what's wrong?" Mom asked, sitting next to me. "Nothing." I said, hiding my puffy face with my arm. "Joseph!" Was all I could say. Mom didn't say anything, but she gave me a hug. When I was comforted and no longer crying Mom left my side.

"Mom where are you going?" I asked. "I'm gonna' go call that Jonas boy!" Mom said. "No don't, it's okay." I said. But it was too late...Mom had already left to call Joe. About thirty minutes later, of doing nothing but sitting in my corner talking to myself about my woes, I heard voices in the hallway screaming. "Joseph Adam Jonas, how dare you miss Bayilee's birthday!" Mom screamed. "I know, I'm sorry. I tried getting out of my date but the girl didn't let me!" Joe screamed. They were getting closer and closer to my bedroom door. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Should I answer it? Should I not? I stood up and slowly made my way to my bedroom door. I opened it. Without words, Joe just hugged me! "Why're you hugging me? We're not friends anymore remember?" I asked. "Don't question it!" Joe said. And I stood there Joe's arms around me, my head over his shoulder, I patted his back. This was definately a boyfriend and girlfriend hug!

Joe quit hugging me. "Joe." Was all I could muster, with the feelings I couldn't explain. "Bayilee I'm really sorry." Joe said. "I know." I said. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday." Joe said. I was about to say something but Joe interuppted me. "I got you a little something for your birthday." Joe said. "A present? You really didn't have to!" I said. "I don't have to...I want to!" Joe said. He left my room for a moment and came back a few minutes later holding a box and a bouquet of roses. "What's this?" I asked, gesturing to the box. "These? These are fake white roses." Joe said. I giggled. "Not that...this!" I said, grabbing the box. "Open it to find out." Joe said.

I opened the box. Inside was ring. "Joe...I love you, I really do. But I'm not ready for commitment!" I said. "It's not an engagment ring." Joe said. "Then what is it?" I asked. "It's a promise ring." Joe said. "Don't guys give girls promise rings when they promise to marry them?" I asked. Joe nodded. "I didn't think you liked me." I said. "Oh puh-leeze, sometimes I say things I don't mean, just to hide my true feelings." Joe said. Carefully I slid the silver band with the word: "Promise" engraved on it onto my finger. Quickly before the moment passed I gave Joe a hug. "So do you really promise to marry me?" I asked. "Yep." Joe said. "Till the end. The end of time...Please be mine!" Joe sang softly into my ear. Making me only hold him tighter. I think Bayseph had erupted!

When he let go of me when the hug had lingered for more than 5 minutes, we stood there no words coming out of our mouths. Like we were speaking with our minds. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So, Bayilee I like you room!" Joe said, changing the subject. I quit looking at my left finger beside my pinky finger. "Yeah. You kinda weren't supposed to see this!" I said. "It's like a Joe Jonas shrine!" Joe said. "Yeah, I'll take all the posters and stuff down. Seeing that I don't have to imagine having a Joe." I said. "I'll help!" Joe said. We began to take down posters. "Where should I put the posters?" Joe asked. "Uhm...just throw them away! I don't need them!" I said. "Okay."Joe said, crumbling up the poster of himself that he signed.

Soon enough all the posters were in the trash and all the bobble heads and other things were thrown into my dresser. "Wow...now it looks like a normal teenage bedroom!" Joe exclaimed. "Yeah!" I said. Joe put his arm around me. "You want to get something to eat?" Joe asked. "Sure!" I said, stuffing the fake roses in a vase on the nightstand beside my bed. "We going out to eat?" I asked. "Why not?!" Joe asked. I smiled and grabbed my green supergirl jacket. "Mom, I'm going out!" I yelled at the front door. "Okay Joe, have her back by 10!" Mom said.

Hand in hand me and Joe got into his car. I got in the passenger seat and Joe drove to the teen club/restraunt place. You only had to be 14 to go in!! "Oh my gosh! I've never been here!" I exclaimed. "Well, get used to this kind of treatment...your boyfriend is a rockstar!" Joe said, parking the car. I giggled and we walked into the club/retraunt. "How many?" The guy asked. Joe put up two fingers. The guy asked for 20 and we were let inside. "This is awesome!" I said, looking around. "All the coolest celebrities between the ages 14 and 19 come here!" Joe said. I giggled some more.

We found a place to sit to order some food. We ordered some nachos to share. Together we danced. Suddenly the music slowed down. "A slow song!" Joe said. "Yeah." I said, shyly. Between you and me...I can't exactly dance. But Joe couldn't know that. Joe took my hands. He forced my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on my hips. Which kinda took me by suprise. We swayed back and forth to the music. I guess this was dancing.


End file.
